


Waterfall

by Filiwib



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filiwib/pseuds/Filiwib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili are sent to find water for washing and end up doing something else. A worried Thorin goes in search of his nephews and finds himself shocked at the scene, what does he do next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt giving to me on tumblr, Prompt: “aleenapilyuganov asked: Fili and Kili cleaning themselves in a small lake. Bonus points if Thorin walks in on them :p”.

Orders had come from up front that the company was to stop for the evening, and Fili and Kili had sighed in relief in unison as they quickly hopped off their ponies. Thorin ordered out specific jobs to every dwarf, some to make supper, some to tie up the ponies, others to hunt, while Fili and Kili were ordered to secure the area, make sure they were safe, and find a place for everyone to wash up if available. The two brothers nodded and quickly made off, they were ecstatic to find someplace to get this dried blood and grime off their skins and out of their hair, they had been for days now.

Fili and Kili walked side by side, the backs of their hands grazing each other with how close they were, and each continued to speak of old tales which induced laughter from each of the dwarves. Bright smiles and loud laughter followed them as they searched through the forest until Fili stopped, the back of his hand pressed into his brothers chest stopping them both. “Do you hear that, brother?’ He asked excitedly with a whisper, and Kili seemed to learn forward and try to spot the sound Fili had discovered. A second later, his mouth curved into a grin and his brows lifted, “A waterfall.” He whispered before the two of them took off with the same step and made haste toward this lovely sound. A waterfall meant a pool of water gathering at the base, which meant a magnificent place for them to wash. A few thudding footsteps later, and they broke through a line of trees to find a beautiful sight before them, and immediately they began stripping from weapons and clothing. Kili had made a mess of the grass, clothes, tunics, boots, and weapons sprawled everywhere as he made way for the water, whereas Fili had at least made an attempt at keeping everything in the same pile before hurling himself into the water with a dive. Kili resurfaced with a shudder and a husky laugh at how warm and amazing the clean water had felt against his skin before shaking out his hair and looking around for his brother. Fili pushed over the waters surface with a yell and a grin just behind Kili, “Dear Aule, this is incredible.” He breathed with a laugh as he ran his hand through the golden locks. The youngest laughed and splashed at his brother, “Shh, Fili, or you’ll alert the others and we won’t have this to ourselves.” He turned around as he began cupping the water in his hands and scrubbing at his dirty skin. Smirking, Fili splashed back, “I will scream as loud as I wish, brother.” He teased as he too began scrubbing at his skin before looking up, his hand stopped on his bicep as he watched Kili wash himself. Blue eyes followed every move, every ripple of skin, every drop of water as it rolled down the perfect skin of his brother.

Kili brushed the dirt from his skin, unaware of the gaze held by his brother, watching his every move. “Fili do-“ His sentence cut short as he glanced up to find said dwarf staring at him with bright blue eyes, a certain longing and cloudiness behind the gaze. He had seen that look before, and a sly smirk betook the youngers lips as he pushed forward through the water. Fili had finally blinked a few times, “Yes?” He answered as he looked up, but it was too late, Kili was hovering merely centimeters from his lips, hot breath cascading against his skin. “You were staring again.” Kili whispered as he let mere inches push between their two naked bodies, one hand gripping at the blondes chin, tilting it up to look him in the eyes, the other trailing calloused fingers down Filis arm to his side, to grab at his hip.

Fili ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he gazed up at his younger brother, “Can you blame me?” He smirked and let his own hands roam against Kilis rough skin, which attained a husky laugh from the taller frame. “Mmm, you do know just what to say.” Kili replied before licking his lips and closing the distance between their bodies, earning a groan from the smaller dwarf. Fili absentmindedly rolled his hips against Kili, the two breathing heavily together, chests rubbing against each other, hands roaming without thought, and lips hovering teasingly above the others. “Fili.” Kili moaned with intent, knowing the noise would unravel the older brother, knowing the things it did to him, which caused him to do it again. Kili moaned right into Filis ear, brushing his tongue against the soft skin, he could feel Fili shuddering beneath his touch, feel his muscles tensing as the elder tried to keep a latch on his self-control. “Come on, Fili…” He whispered with a moan into the others ear, his hand squeezing Filis hip and brushing their groins together, “Do it. Let go.” He encouraged the dwarf. “If the others…if they…” Fili tried to speak, his voice shuddered with the brink of pleasure, “They cannot know.” He threw his head back with a moan as their groins hit each other, and that was it, the last thread had been cut.

“Kili!” Fili growled as his hands gripped tightly at his brothers sides, tugging him forward into a heated, passionate kiss. Kilis hands locked themselves into the golden locks and he kissed back with such ferocity that it almost knocked the two back beneath the water. Moans and grunts filled the air as the two brothers proceeded to devour each other in a fit of long needed lust. It had been weeks since they had a moment to themselves, the tension building between the two of them, they had been lucky enough to make it this far without ripping each others clothes off in the middle of the path. But now, now they were alone, and they would use up every second they had tasting, feeling, enjoying the other dwarf. “More, Kili. Please.” Fili pleaded breathlessly as he pulled back just centimeters. “Aule, please.” He moaned as his head fell back, Kili taking that chance to drink in his brothers throat. Kissing, biting, and moaning against the delicious skin. A smirk befitted Kilis face at Filis pleading, and he playfully bit at his collarbone. “Seeing as you asked so kindly.” He breathed against Filis skin and rolled his hips again, a groan of pleasure falling from both of their throats.

So distracted, the two dwarves never heard the footsteps treading through the forest at a pace set for panic. Their dear uncle had not heard from them in far too long and he had begun to think the worst, his nephews skinned and dead on the ground, being hauled off by a pack of orcs, cornered by worgs, but never…never had he imagined to see what he was about to. Breaking through a line of trees, he tripped over a tunic strewn lazily along the ground, and an annoyed grunt escaped the kings throat. Glancing down, his eyes searched, finding an entire outfits full of dwarven clothing tossed about the patch of grass before he spotted the neater pile aside it. Brows furrowed, Thorin looked up only to find his nephews laced between each others arms, mouths connected in a hot mess of a kiss, and bodys rubbing together for what seemed like desperate friction. An unknown heat began to flush up through the kings body, he pulled at the top of his tunic as he realized he couldn’t pull his eyes from the sight ahead of him. His gaze locked on the passionate fight for pleasure and a tightness grew in his groin. This was wrong, so very wrong. “Fili. Kili.” He tried to call out, but his voice cracked as the heat tore at his throat and mind. A groan fell from Thorins throat as he stood and watched, his knees so weak, they almost threatened to buckle.

“Fili!” Kili moaned louder as he thrust into his brother, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller frame. Filis head fell forward resting in the crook of his brothers neck as his blunt nails pulled red streaks along Kilis back. Wanton groans pulled themselves from the elders mouth before his eyes opened and spotted a dark figure at the edge of the water. Grunts continued to fall from Filis mouth until his gaze cleared and his uncle…their uncle stood at the edge of the water. “Kili!” He called, and tried to pull himself from the taller frame, fear stricken across his face, while Kili panted and continued to pull at his brother, lust clouding his judgment, “What, brother?” He asked through a moan before he saw Filis face and followed the gaze to their uncle. “Thorin!” He yelled in shock and put a distance between themselves, “I-we-…” He tried to speak, but could not seem to form a single correct sentence.

Thorin stood, watching as the two managed to untangle themselves, three names being called through the air, and no matter what, the king couldn’t manage to hear them as anything else but moans. Hold his hand up, the two younger dwarves silenced themselves immediately and their heads fell forward in defeat. They knew they were going to get it, and their uncle would never trust them again to go off on their own. They would never be allowed on another journey. They would never be trusted again. The sound of water moving caught their attention, but they dared not move, not even to look up to the scorn of the king. Kili was the first to open his mouth, “Thorin, we swear, it-it wasn’t…We didn’t mean for it to-It was my fault, I-“ He rambled, before he was cut off by his older brother, “No, Uncle, it was my fault. Don’t lis-“ He took the chance and turned his gaze up, only to see their uncle standing just before them, hair dragging through the water, and brows not menacing in the slightest. Kili then looked up at his brother, wondering why his sentence had stopped short, before he followed the same gaze to their uncle, and his breath hitched in his throat. His muscles tensed and a twitch in his groin, “Un-Uncle…” His voice trembled, whether with fear or with lust, he couldn’t tell. He was confused, but that soon changed as soon as two arms reached forward to grab the biceps of both Fili and Kili to yank them forward to the broad chest. A whimper fell from both their lips as they looked up into the lustful eyes of their uncle, their hands reaching forward, but hesitantly. Thorin licked his lips as he gazed down to his nephews, watching the range of emotions flit behind their eyes and over their expressions. “I thought you two dead.” He muttered with a rough voice, and the two began to apologize but he stopped them. “Don’t.” He called out quickly, his hands leaving their biceps and moving to their sides, to feel them shiver beneath the touch, earning a groan from his throat. The way their skin rippled beneath his fingertips, the way their breath left their mouths shakily, the way the warmth radiated off the two of them in waves of lust and passion. “Uncle, please.” Kili all but pleaded as his eyes drifted shut, and his hand pushed through the water to grab Filis wrist.

Fili jumped slightly as his brother grasped his wrist, his eyes opening to find Kilis shut and his head lolled to the side, begging their uncle for something, anything, which caused a moan to escape the elder brothers throat. His hand slipped to hold Kilis, turning to press to the side of his brothers body, lips coming to kiss his shoulder, up to his neck, nipping just below his ear, his eyes never leaving the gaze of Thorin. “Please, Thorin.” Fili breathed against Kilis skin as he pressed closer, earning a groan from the younger of the three. His free hand slipped around to tease the inside of Kilis thighs, feeling him shudder in pleasure beneath his fingertips, the action reassured by the squeeze Kili gave his brothers hand.

Thorin had to choke back a whimper as he lost his control and lunged forward, capturing his brown locked nephews lips in a desperate kiss. Fingers carded themselves through said brown locks as the king kissed Kili hungrily, his body rolling against the thin frame. Kili moaned into the kiss, the feeling of being pressed between the two most important people in his life, the feeling of his uncle at his front kissing him with such passion, and the feeling of his brother behind him pressing such gentle yet lustful kisses to his skin. It was unbearable. 

Three pairs of hands roamed over what seemed to be an infinite amount of skin in a fit of heat and love and pure need. Filis hand reached around his brothers thin frame to grip Kilis length between the two pressed bodies, whilst Thorin continued to devour his nephews mouth before slipping his fingers down to Kilis ass. The youngests hand moved to grip his brother behind him, stroking against his back whilst his other hand reached forward to do the same to his uncle. Moans left their throats in harmony as they rubbed against each other, pressing their bodies as close to each other as they could get until Thorin had had enough yet again and slipped his fingers inside Kili to prepare him. First one finger, fluidly moving in and out, pulling such delicious noises from both Fili and Kili, grunts of pleasure from watching from Fili, the same from Thorin. “More!” Kili screamed as he rolled his hips, pulling the finger in deeper, his hand shakily teasing his brother behind him. Thorin obeyed and pressed a second finger in, scissoring his digits back and forth, the warmth around his fingers pulled a groan from his own throat, the thought of it being wrapped around himself. Shifting, the elder pulled his fingers from the squirming frame, and dragged the two to shallower waters, “You two…” He began with a rough voice, “The things you do to me…” He groaned as he pulled the two close, “So wrong.” He moaned through a harsh tone, his hand reached forward to caress Kilis length before spinning him around, back to Thorins chest. Kilis eyes opened with a whimper before his mouth was overtaken by his brothers, the two fighting for dominance as their uncle positioned himself behind Kili. One hand gripping Kilis hip, while the other held his thigh up, his head moved to rest his chin upon the youngers shoulder, “I love you both.” He breathed before sheathing himself inside the thin frame. “Uncle!” Kili yelled with a moan, one of his hands digging into Filis side, while the other stroked his brother, the two moving in sync with each other.

Thorins eyes had fallen closed as he thrust in and out and in and out, Kili mewled beneath him, while Fili moaned at the site and feeling of his brother touching him and being touched. “Oh, Fili. Thorin!” Kili moaned as his head fell forward to catch his brothers lips in a lustful kiss. The three pressed themselves so close together, with every thrust Thorin had pushed into Kili, it moved him into Fili, their bodies rolling against each other creating such friction. Their moans twisted together like a choir of passion as they pulled and thrusted and touched each other needily. Kili could feel his abdomen tightening, he could feel his climax reaching it’s edge as his moans melded into one incredible noise, “Close…So…close.” He managed to breath in midst of his moans. Fili nodded, he too could feel himself reaching the top, as he rubbed his erection against Kilis, their hands still stroking each other. Thorin let out a grunt, knowing as soon as the other two went, he would soon follow off that cliff of ecstasy. “Boys, Oh, Aule.” The king moaned gutturally as he pounded into Kili, his fingers digging bruisingly into the pale skin. His head fell forward to watch the two boys play with each other, the looks of pleasure on their expressions. They were so close, so close he could feel Kili tightening around him, and then it hit the two nephews in a wave, crashing their orgasms over them in harmony. He watched as the two spilled between each other, their heads thrown back, chests heaving up and down as they tried to catch their breath. Thorin soon spilled himself inside his nephew, after watching the two of them ride out theirs, a few grunts and thrusts later and he was spent.

The only sound to fill the air now was the sound of panting, the aftershock of grand pleasure. Pulling out of Kili, Thorin pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin of his neck, before reaching around and yanking Fili forward. Both of their lips hovered over Kilis shoulder, and he grinned with a swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip, “Next time.” He smirked.


End file.
